ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ulik
Ulik is a member of the race of Rock Trolls and lives within caverns in the extradimensional realm of Nornheim. Over a millennium old, Ulik is the strongest and fiercest of all the Trolls. Virtually nothing is known of his ancestry, his early life, or why he is so much more powerful than the other members of his race. Powers and Abilities * Rock Troll Physiology: Ulik possesses various superhuman physical attributes common to the Asgardian Rock Trolls, only some of them are far more developed than the vast majority of his race. ** Superhuman Strength: Ulik possesses great physical strength, superior to that of any other known member of his race. Whereas the average male Rock Troll is listed as class 25, Ulik is listed as class 95. He is so strong that a near miss from a blow is enough to numb the leg of Thor. The madder a troll becomes the more powerful his limbs grow. ** Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great muscular bulk, Ulik can run and move at speeds beyond that attainable by the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Ulik's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of human beings, or most other Rock Trolls. Ulik can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his bloodstream begins to impair him. ** Superhuman Agility: Just like all members of his race, Ulik's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Ulik's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Durability: Ulik's tough, leathery hide helps to render his body considerably more resistant to physical injury than a human being. His muscle and skeletal tissues are also considerably harder and more durable than those of a human. Ulik can withstand powerful impact forces such as being hit repeatedly by Thor, high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. ** Extended Longevity: Ulik, like all Rock Trolls, ages at a pace much slower than human beings. While the average lifespan of Asgardian Rock Trolls is said to be 1,500 years, there are many, including Ulik, that are considerably older. Ulik is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's resistance to injury, Ulik can be injured. However, his metabolism enables him to rapidly heal damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than normal human beings are capable of. However, he isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. ** Superhuman Sight: Due to living underground, Ulik and all other Rock Trolls have developed superhumanly keen sight that allows them to see much farther than humans and with greater clarity. The eyes of Rock Trolls are specially developed, however, to see into the infra-red spectrum, allowing them to see perfectly in near-total darkness. Category:Villains Category:Loki's Asgardian Army Category:Rock Trolls Category:Brutes Category:Mercenaries Category:The Marauders